


Little One.

by TotallyNotNerdy63



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Undertail (Undertale), Biting, Blow Jobs, Breeding, Deepthroating, Dreamtale Nightmare Sans Being a Jerk (Undertale), Dreamtale Sans | Dream (Undertale), Dubious Consent, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Errortale Sans (Undertale), Exhibitionism, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Forced Pregnancy, French Kissing, Hate Sex, Kidnapping, Mating Cycles/In Heat, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, My First Smut, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Consensual Touching, Oh My God, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pet Names, Please Don't Hate Me, Please Kill Me, Secretly a Virgin, Smut, Soul Bond, Soul Sex, Spanking, Tags Are Hard, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:28:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27712028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyNotNerdy63/pseuds/TotallyNotNerdy63
Summary: He loved you.He was obsessed.He wanted you.What was keeping him from you?
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 13
Kudos: 141





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is prolly cringe. Let me know how bad it is. And if I need to update the tags, or warning whatever.
> 
> Also let me know about any spelling errors!! No matter how little I need to know!

The silence was disturbing, the shadows crept around and twisted themselves into horrible shapes.

You licked your lips and moved forward slowly, creeping forward in the silence, cringing at the smallest noises you were making.

Generally, you had a habit of talking to yourself in perilous situations like this. You had a sharp tongue, and a morbid sense of humor. What a shame that would get you killed now, but...then again would it really be that bad? 

You'd never have to worry again. Your little siblings wouldn't have to worry about you. You didn't have a boyfriend, or any close friends really~

But... You didn't want to die here...that would show weakness and your enemies would swoop in and get you faster than you could blink.

You edged further along, reaching a dark corridor, darker than the area you'd been in previously.

It was exhausting, the whole god-forsaken place was draining you of your energy and hope. The further you got a long, the worse the impeding emotions felt.

A rustle behind you had you spinning frantically trying to find the source. You stared wide eyed into the darkness behind you, as though daring what ever was following you to come forward and face you.

*But no one was there.*

You squared your shoulders and turned back around and marched forward determinedly, almost positive that you'd be free soon.

That's when it happened.  
It started quietly and grew until it echoed wildly in the corridor.

The laughter.

Your skin crawled when it began, a voice taunting you. It was deep and husky. Not the singer kind of husky, but the "I'm about to devour you whole" bed room type voice.

You froze when it began to slow...ending right behind your ear.  
You swallowed before randomly spinning around and making a mad dash to the exit. 

You were almost there! Just a little farther~ you reached your hand out, rather clichély, and the exit just disappeared. You slowed and to your horror, deep gashes appeared on the walls.

"HELP ME. HELP ME. HELP ME. HELP ME. HELP ME. HELP ME. HELP ME." A red liquid, which was obviously blood ran down the gashes and began to pool at your feet. In terror you began to step backwards. 

Step.  
Step.  
Step.  
Ste-

You froze as you backed into someone. DETERMINED not to show weakness you clinched your fist and turned to look at what it was...

You didn't have a chance.

Before you could even begin to look something wrapped around your waist and slammed you into the floor.

The laughter started again, but instead of echoing in the room, it remained mute.

You couldn't attempt to look at your captor from the floor as another something wrapped around your head and feet keeping you still.

"Why must you run little one?" Your captor spoke softly, a calming contrast to the situation. "You know that you'll never escape. You'll try and try but always fail or interfere with my plans." You heard him walking quietly around you, his shoes clicking softly on the ground.

"I don't fucking care~" you spat out, "I will get it eventually, even if you don't think so."

He chuckled softly, "On the topic of interfering with my plans, I believe that's three times now that I've warned you not to get in my way." He placed a foot on your back, shoving you further into the ground.

You snarl, face consorting itself into a sneer. "What will you do, oh King of Nightmares? Give me bad dreams? Kill me? Torture me? It doesn't matter to me, you can do what ever, and I couldn't care less."

Nightmare didn't reply so you continued to run your mouth, "You're a manipulate bastard who deserves to die, but everyone knows that you're the the prime example of immortality. I will always interfere with your plans. I will stop at nothing to protect those who need it-"

A tentacle lashed out and wrapped around your face. "E N O U G H." Nightmare glowered at you, which you replied to by flipping him the bird. "You're right pet, you wouldn't care about those things. But I know a far greater punishment. Tell me what do you know of about Monster heats?" His tentacles lifted you from the ground and held you in front of his terrifying figure.

You struggled momentarily before deciding it was useless. The tentacle around your mouth loosened and you took a deep breath before sealing your lips in defiance.

Nightmare raised a brow at you, his grin dripping in sadistic glee. "Why so quiet pet? Surely you know what I'm speaking of...or do you just wish to prolong your punishment? No matter. I will explain what will happen, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. It's up to you." He waved his hand dismissively, "Now as I'm sure you know what the heat entrails, so I'll just explain the basics, unlike other Monsters, Boss Monsters hold incredible power over their heats, they can hold it off for how ever long as they want, but the longer they wait, the more...intense their heats are..."

You glared at him, the scowl on your face evident, "Let me guess my punishment is helping you with your...ugh...heat...?" You attempted to kick your legs out but that ensured they were caught by a tentacle, forcing them to stay still.

Nightmare smirked at your pathetic show of defiance, "That is one way of looking at it, yes.. I'll make a deal with you..." He waved his hand loosely at the opposite end of the corridor. "I'll allow you to attempt to flee, you might even make it with the headstart...but.." You shivered at the malice in his voice, "if I catch you..well you know what with happen.." His smirk became a twisted sneer, his stark white teeth standing out against the ebony of his bones. His tentacles loosened on you slightly.

You had two choices...

If you didn't run and stayed it might be easier on you than if you ran.

The silence and negative emotions in the air weighed heavily on you. The half lidded look he was giving you made you believe he was already savouring his possible victory.

The tentacles loosed more and you~


	2. *You feel your sins crawling on your back~*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, here we go. First smut chapter is a go! This is the choice where you don't run. Kinda dark content. Don't read if you get offended easily...
> 
> Warnings: Non Con/Dub Con, tentacles, yandere stalker stuff, obsession, breeding, and others.
> 
> Enjoy~

The tentacles loosed completely before dropping you to the ground, where you laid there utterly stunned. You attempted to scramble to your feet, but you weren't fast enough.

Nightmare had lurched forward and snagged you, easily picking you up with ease. It happened so fast you didn't realize what was going on until he opened the portal and stepped through it. Chuckling softly to himself, he looked at your face, fear and uncertainty and slight confusion in your eyes.

The portal had opened to his castle, dropping them into the throne room where he set you down onto his throne, securing you there with his magic before turning and leaving you.

It felt like an eternity before he returned, and in the time he was gone your anxiety had spiked.

*Why is he gone- what's he doing*

*Oh gods, why didn't I try to run harder.*

*I'll never forgive myself for fucking up like this*

*Oh shi- I'm a virgin does he know that*

*IT'S A MENTAL BREAK DOWN~ (off key kazoo)...oh god what's wrong with me*

Your composure was slipping. The one that allowed you to witness your family's slaughter, before you reset, without crying. The one that let you reflect Sans's lewd jokes directed at you without blushing too heavily. Your breathing was slowly increasing and the silence seemed louder than ever.

"Boo~" Nightmare whispered in your ear, causing you to flinch and give a quiet yelp. 

A skeletal hand caressed your face gently, and your breath hitched as he brought his phalanges to your lips. 

He finally stepped into your line of sight and smirked at the sight of you. Your eyes were wide and your skin was growing more and more pale.

He summoned his ecto tongue and swiped it across his lips, his bones felt as though they were on fire, but that's what one gets for postponing their heat for so long. He leaned in maintaining eye contact with you, before he sealed the distance with a kiss.

You thrashed wildly to Nightmare's pleasure, and to his amusement you attempted to shove him off of you. When that refused to work you sought other ways to remove him. 

Lashing out you snagged his rib and pulled it tightly, hoping that it'd startle him. To your horror, he moaned into your mouth, his tongue growing and pulsing. You immediately let go and jerked your hand back.

Nightmare snarled as he pulled back and glared at you. "Put. It. Back." You glared defiantly and went to retort, but the words died in your mouth when you looked at his face.

Pure lust and an almost feral expression was covering it, and you squeaked when he grabbed your hand and forced it back. You didn't move it though or react. It just rested there.

"Not going to be a good little girl are you?" Nightmare whispered, "Then you'll have to deal with the consequences..." His teal eyelight gazed loosely at your lips before going lower. His phalanges sat on the neckline of your shirt, before ripping it with a small amount of strength. He lowered his face to your neck and you whimpered and thrashed. He gave a growl of displeasure and a tentacle shoved its way into your mouth.

He opened his jaw with a slight click, and bit down...hard. Your scream, despite being muffled, echoed in the room. Tears stung in the corners of your eyes and you lashed out with your foot and kicked at him.

Nightmare finally released your neck, and with a growl his other tentacles wrapped around you, tearing the rest of your clothes off, leaving you naked and exposed on the throne.

His gaze dropped to your chest and you felt like crying, despite the horrible situation the negativity in the air was suffocating.

The tentacles waved restlessly while Nightmare viewed your body.  
The look on his face like one buying a used car and looking for fault. "Beautiful..." He muttered his gaze dipping down to you crotch, before going back to your breasts.

You wiggled under his gaze and felt confusion at his words. But you didn't have time to think on it as he swooped in for a kiss again, this one most even more aggressive than the last. 

He was panting now, his hands roaming around your body, while his tentacles began to slowly creep down to your clit. 

You gasped when the reached it and Nightmare took the opportunity to bite your lip. His hands were becoming increasingly more grabby and eventually latched onto your breasts. A squeak slipped but thankfully went unnoticed by him, but shame flooded your system as you realized what happened.

*This was violation*  
*This was wrong*  
*Nightmare is insane, and your enemy*  
*So why were you enjoying this~*

A tentacle attempted to shove its way into your pussy and you whimpered, which did not go unnoticed this time.

Nightmare pulled back with a sneer. "Enjoying this..pet?" The tentacle pulled back to your relief. But shock flooded your system as it was glistening in your fluids. Nightmare smirked and guided the tentacle to his mouth. And to your shock he began licking and sucking it, making lewd noises and moans.

You squirmed, as a coil began to wind in your stomach. Nightmare slowly stopped licking and his once busy hands stopped.

"What a freak you are~" His hand slowly began creeping along your thigh and when he reached your clit he shoved in two phalanges and moaned loudly. "You're so tight pet...you've been holding out on me..." He began panting, forcing his fingers deeper. "You're so tight I almost can't get my fingers in.." He punctuated his sentence by ramming them further in, curling them tight.

You whimpered in shame and arousal as he began moving his fingers in and out, the pace almost unbearably fast.

He watched you with a lidded expression, clearly pleased with your actions. 

The mixture of shame, fear, and regret was practically radiating off of you, and the forced physical reaction was furthering those reactions.

He slowly removed his fingers, sneer wide on his face as he showed you the glistening proof of your sins.

You flushed, the position on the chair making you seem much smaller against his towering form. Taking a deep breath you screamed, ignoring your damaged pride at admitting defeat, you screamed for him to stop, for someone to save you.

*But no one came*

Nightmare smirked when you began screaming, before chuckling again..."Little one, why must you scream..you were being so good." 

You panicked as he began moving his hand to your face, bringing you into another kiss. You managed to loosen your leg and sent a kick into his side.

He snarled while you attempted to flee the throne room, making it almost to the entrance way.

You fled hard, the shame of the situation fueling your run. But it was for naught. Nightmare's tentacles lashed out and grabbed out securely around your body. They forced you against the wall, and you could feel the anger in their surprisingly gentle touches.

"Oh pet, did I scare you? Don't worry little one, I'll treat you like the slut people make you to be." His voice dripped with cruelty and malice, and you were flipped with your face pressed against the wall.

He laughed as you struggled, exhaustion evident in your weak attempts. "N-no!" You stuttered out, you couldn't believe you stuttered.."Let go of me, I swear to GOD~" whatever you were trying to say was halted by Nightmare ramming his phalanges in your mouth. To your shame it was the arousal covered one. You forced your tongue away from it and attempted to bite him.

"Let go little one," Nightmare's other hand clutched your mound and in shock you gasped, releasing his hand. "Now lick the mess you made off of my hand, or I'll make you." You struggled more as his phalanges shoved further into your mouth forcing you to gag. Unable to take anymore you tentatively began licking. It tasted sweet but extremely bitter. Nightmare's negativity goop was the most likely source of that.

"Good girl," he crooned above you, "because of how well you seem to be behaving I'll take it easy on you." Something wet ran along your neck, and to your horror you realized he was licking you. "Oh pet...you taste delicious..." His maw opened with a nearly silent click and bit into your shoulder.

You screamed, the pain almost unbearable, and shame filled you as you felt your thighs grow wet. Nightmare laughed into the bite before finally releasing your shoulder. "Are you really that set against me darling~ you knew I'd catch you eventually and make you mine." He stroked your face gently, and despite the horrifying situation, you found yourself trying to lean into his touch. 

His other hand was playing softly with your hair, he lifted some strands and inhaled deeply. Sighing, when your scent flooded his senses. 

You whimpered as he suddenly shoved you further into the wall. "Do you know how long I've wanted you pet? All the dark nights, the stupid encounters with you and my stupid brother..." He spat out suddenly, venom lacing his words. "But now I finally have you. And nothing will take you away." He turned your head sideways and forced you into a kiss. He quickly took control and let you limply stand there as he did what he wanted.

His tentacles slid down your body forcing your legs apart, keeping you firm against the wall.

He pulled back from the kiss, a trail of saliva keeping the two of you connected. You looked up through your lashes at him and gasped when you stared into his teal eye light. All you could see was pure lust and fuzzy hearts. "Don't you see Darling, after this.." He laughed cruelly, "you won't be able to leave me, I will have finally caught you my queen." He suddenly rutted into your ass, and you squeaked as something began making it's was between your thighs. "My Darling, you'll be with me forever, nothing in the multiverse could keep me from you. I'd even kill my own brother for you~."

He thrust into you, hymen snapping as forced his way inside. You shrieked as the pain flooded your senses, and to your horror you realized that some twisted part of you enjoyed this. Your eyes rolled into the back of your head as he began pounding into you, pain ran rampant, but slowly pleasure began taking over, and the coil in your stomach grew tighter and tighter.

Nightmare had continued talking while thrusting into you. "My Darling, you belong to me. You shall be my queen, and I your King." He nuzzled his face into your neck, giving it soft gentle kisses. "We shall cut down our enemies and rule the multiverse. With you at my side I will give you everything.." 

"Such a good pet, taking my cock like a king, isn't that right Darling?" You whimpered as a hand wrapped around your throat. It squeezed softly.."I said..'Isn't that right Darling?' and you're supposed to say-" He squeezed harder before releasing your throat.

"...y-yes Nightmare" you flinched when his hand went back to your throat, to your surprise it just rested there to remind you. Meanwhile the coil was becoming unbearable, and you moaned softly.

Nightmare grinned at that and began whispering praises in your ear. His own end nearing faster than expected. He smirked as you shook softly, the sensitivity of your body causing you to feel overwhelmed.

"Good girl..gods... you're so tight, and you have given me your virginity." He pet your head in what you assumed was supposed to be a comforting motion for you, but you simply shuddered at it.

Nightmare grinned, a tentacle sneaking down unnoticed between your legs. It began rubbing at your clit and you shrieked at the further stimulation. Almost instantly you came, shame and lust poured in floods from you. And you felt your consciousness trying to slip from you, but you refused. Afraid of what Nightmare might do to you.

Nightmare laughed when he felt your walls squeeze him even tighter, and with another kiss, he allowed his own end to come. He moaned as he came inside, his teal cum splattering the tight walls. He pulled out of you, laughing maniacally when you moaned at the loss of his cock.

He smirked and picked you up bridal style, "Don't worry little one, we have sometime before my heat runs it's course." He gently rubbed your stomach. The reasoning was unknown to you. But you felt broken, you had been used, and had been loved at the same time, you felt shame and confusion at your rampant emotions and simply curled into Nightmare's arms, allowing your exhaustion to pull you into a dreamless slumber.

\----------------------------------------------------------

Nightmare grinned looking at your sleeping form, it'd taken forever to capture you, he couldn't believe how long it took him to capture you. His little firecracker, your determination shinned in every encounter, and the darkness in your soul called to him.

He pulled you closer to his chest, smirking when you curled further into him. Those stupid Star Sanses were bound to search for you, so he had to quickly began his manipulation on your subconscious, making you believe that you belonged to him. If you left he'd have no choice but to force you to come back. He knew that when he would soul bound with you, you would have no where to hide.

That, and the child that was now growing in your womb, really couldn't be raised else where. The lack of his Magic could kill both you and your expecting child.

He laid you down gently on his bed, tucking you in softly, before turning to leave, his heat had subsided slightly for now, and he had businesses to attend to. You weren't going anywhere, and he had all eternity to play with you~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so I wanted to explain about the monster heats reeeeeally quick. In my HC Boss Monsters can prolong the time before their heat comes with out any major consequences but one. The longer they go without heat, their fertility goes up a bunch. So with nightmare he waited forever to basically ensure the reader stayed with him by getting them pregnant. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!!! Let me know how cringe it was XD.


	3. *You flee*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is if the reader had run away at the beginning.
> 
> They may seem a little OOC because the original place it happens at I.e nightmare's castle basically sucks the hope and fight out of you.

You kicked your way out of the tentacles, already running before you hit the ground.

Heart pounding, you dashed off, throwing the bird to Nightmare. You kept yourself silent aside from the occasional gasp for breath, or the squeak of your shoes on the floor.

Eventually you heard Nightmare gaining on you, his laughter echoing through the entire room.  
You smirked. He wouldn't catch up in time, you were too far ahead. 

A tentacle lashed out and snagged your arm, you attempted to loosen his grip but failed as he began pulling you back towards him.

"NOO!" In your panic, your pride, and your determination you screamed and pulled yourself from his grip and made the last few feet to the exit.

An angry roar was heard from behind you, but you paid it no mind. You quickly pulled out your bracelet and teleported away.

\----------------------------------------------------------

Dream had been pissed when he found out where you'd been.

"Sunshine do you know what could've happened?" He had been so anxious when you disappeared.

"I didn't think he'd show up there?" You finished uncertainly. "I mean, LittleTale is known for being super duper cutesy and all. I didn't think there was enough negativity for him to go there." You rolled your eyes, refusing to admit you were in the wrong.

"Stars, do you know what he might do to you if he sees you again?" Dream crossed his arms, the glare on his face rather uncharacteristic of him.

"Probably...kill me." (You had refrained from telling him about part of the conversation.) You sighed and went to leave Dream and find some food.

To your surprise he grabbed your arm and refused to let you pass. "Let me go, you moron" you spat, "I'm tired enough, and don't want to deal with your bullshit~" 

"Shut up, now listen. I don't want you going anywhere without me or Ink." He pulled you into a hug. "Please you're my best friend. I can't lose you too" 

Your glare softened and you hugged him back. "I'm not sure, I do like my alone time.." You trailed off. The possibility of Nightmare hunting you down was still on the forefront of your mind. And as much as you hated to admit it...if he got you, that was it.

"Fine. But I'll still expect some alone time..." Dream beamed down at you. "Now can we get some food?" You started tugging yourself out of his grip.

Dream simply laughed, draping an arm around your shoulder he teleported the both of you away. Off to get some food.

\----------------------------------------------------------

Nightmare was furious he had let you escape. He had been surprised by your shriek, having never heard you yell like that before.

He snarled into the empty room. It had taken an eternity to trace you down, and his foolishness allowed you to escape from his clutches.

Never again.

You would be punished for this. He would have been merciful if you hadn't attempted to run, or even if you hadn't gotten very far.

The fantasies of what he would do to you made him grown and palm himself through his pants. That fire in your eyes would be broken by his own hand...or his dick.

He moaned, the thoughts of what he would do to you ran rampant in his mind. Oh yes...you were so screwed when he got you...you wouldn't know what hit you.

ΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠ  
*3 months later*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So here we are again." Your blood ran cold when you heard him speak. "It's always such a pleasure- only for you though right pet?"

You spun around the room, eyes frantically scanning for the owner of the voice.

*There wasn't anyone there*

Your mouth curled into a sneer, "Well if it isn't the lunatic who can't even hold on to a weak human." You laughed calmly, despite the internal panic residing in your mind.

"Afraid little one? Afraid of your god?" A hand snagged your hands and tentacle secured them above your head. You shook your head.

"Afraid of a coward like you?" You laughed, panic slowly mounting internally. Nightmare remained behind you, but you could feel his irritation growing.

"Silence pet. I'd watch what you say, or I'd have to make you shut up." Nightmare leaned in, his nasal cavity brushing your ear. 

You struggled pathetically being sure to put on a show of how caught you obviously were. "Oh no...whatever shall I do?"

Nightmare narrowed his eyes at you, you were obviously up to something. Before he could do anything though, you lashed out with your knee, surprising him enough the tentacles dropped you and you dashed away.

You wouldn't make it this time.

Not even bothering with a chance he teleported to you instantly and caught you. His tentacles waving restlessly behind him.

"What?! H-how?! Let go of me!" You spluttered out, fear gripping you like never before. You had always escaped before...what was different??? You finally got a look at his face and what you saw shocked you. Pure rage, lust, and something much darker gazed back at you from his socket.

He smirked at you before his tentacles forced you to the ground, making your body kneel before them. "What the hell dude?!" You managed to snark out. 

Nightmare simply placed a phalange over your lips and began to push his shorts down. Almost immediately his length bounced free and you flinched as you realized you had no escape.

Nightmare removed his phalange from your lips and whispered to you "open up" you glared at him, forcing your lips into a thin line.

He frowned at you and pinched your nose shut, "O p e n U p".

You held out as long as you could have, but eventually the need for air overwhelmed your senses. You gasped for breath, but sucked in very little before he shoved his cock into your mouth.

You gagged and tried to push him away, but failed. He, thankfully, didn't force you to do anything. But he eventually began picking up speed, as he went along he began hitting the back of your throat. Forcing himself further in with each movement.

You could barely taste what you assumed was his pre-cum, and at some point you accidentally swallowed for some reason.

He had moaned loudly when you did that and you attempted to growl at him, which simply made him laugh. After a few minutes of him deep-throating you, he glared down at you and snarled "swallow it." 

You glared back at then gave a muffled yelp as his cum splattered the back of your throat, and shooting down into your stomach. 

He laughed maniacally above you and in your rage, you bit down on his cock. The result was almost immediate. He pulled out sharply and flipped you face first into the ground. "H O W D A R E Y O U."

You flinched as tentacles groped at your ass and began peeling off your clothes. Forcing your head up you snarked "Just like that you bastard." You attempted to get up, but the tentacles had secured you to the ground. "I do what I want, and not you or anyone else is going to stop-" You let out an ear piercing shriek as something swiped at your ass.

"Oh but pet, you forget, I can make you do what I want. Don't forget-" Nightmare purred over you..."Now apologize for what you did."

Another swipe hit your ass and you shouted "N-no you sadistic freak!" You shrieked again as multiple hits began upon your ass, presumably from Nightmare's tentacles.

You began tearing up as the hits came faster and harder, your shrieks echoing the area. Your body shook as the pain began lingering harder and longer with each smack.

"Hmm is pain not enough my teasing masochist?" Nightmare tapped his chin thoughtfully..."I know!" With a wave of his hand he pulled your soul out.

The red soul shined brightly, despite the situation at hand. Nightmare plucked the object from the air while you laid sobbing on the ground.

"I'll have you begging in a moment my pet ~" and with that he opened his mouth and popped your soul in there.

You screamed again, this time not only from pain, but as your body was suddenly engulfed in pleasure.  
You thrashed on the floor, sobbing and shaking as best you could in your position. Finally enough was enough..."I-I...I'M SORRY JUST PLEASE STOP!!!" You shrieked. Finally to your relief the tentacles stopped their attack, and Nightmare removed your soul from his mouth, grinning at your crying form. 

"Good girl.." He crooned. "I knew you'd give up eventually." He stooped over you, smirking when you moaned. 

As the feelings left your body, shame flooded your face. Your thighs felt soaked with a cool warmish liquid dripping from you.

Nightmare eyed your legs, clearly thinking about the same thing you were. With laugh, he had the tentacles force you onto your hands and knees. Your lovely ass was so p r e t t y with the deep bruising now covering in. A tentacle wrapped around your throat and another around your eyes.

Nightmare chuckled as he swiped a phalange along your pearl. The glistening arousal from the soul play clear as day.

"Oh darling...your certainly fit for me~" and with that he slammed into you and you screamed again in agony as his coccyx slapped into your ass. Your soul fluctuated in a pattern making Nightmare forget momentarily before remembering what he was doing.

Nightmare called his own damaged soul forth, looking at it bitterly, before urging it towards your soul.

As soon as it touched yours, both you and Nightmare shuddered at the contact. "W-what are you doing you fucking bastard?!!!" You attempted to move your head to view what was happening to your soul.

With a bark of surprise Nightmare shoved your head down before snapping "Something that has to be done darling...I don't want to lose you again, but this is simply a precaution..."

"Wha-...WAIT! No...no..no stop!!!" You screamed again. You had no idea what he was doing. 

Nightmare glanced at your souls. The bonding was almost complete... Just a little more..."My darling queen, just stop. This is your fault."

"How the actual hell is this my fault?! And stop calling me your queen, I have no reason to be your queen, nor do I want to become your queen..." Your eyes rolled back as you came suddenly, and feeling of intense emotions flashing through your body like lightning.

You knew Nightmare was affected by whatever happened too judging by his silence. It broke quickly though.

"Yesss..." Nightmare hissed. "You and I have soul bonded my queen. I shall always know where you are. There is no place you can hide in, I'll always find you now..." He trailed off, his pace had stopped temporarily and he thread a hand into your hair.

"What..no..no..no. NO YOU CAN'T HAVE DONE THAT! LET ME GO" You screamed again but it was to late. Nightmare laughed cruelly behind you. He set the pace again. Almost twice the speed as before.

"Oh my Darling queen. You shall rule by my side." A tentacle shoved into your mouth keeping you from speaking. Tears rolled down your cheeks finally. "You belong to me and it will stay that way for all eternity." He kissed your shoulder before biting down on it, piercing the tender flesh. 

You half moan half sobbed, as he began licking at the wound. But the next phrase had you hysterical, "And our children shall have the very best."

He rubbed your stomach gently as he released another load into you. "Oh gods...you're so tight..my darling..I can't believe I've finally got you." You whimpered as he finally pulled out. Tentacles releasing you, you fell to the ground where Nightmare picked you up.

You could feel your consciousness waning and you closed your eyes in defeat.   
#########################

Nightmare purred at you and pulled you close to his chest. He then turned to the side where Error and his captive stood hidden in the shadows. Error had a look of triumph on his face, while his captive was shaking in his bonds.

"Enjoy the show Dream?" Nightmare cooed. I know how much you loved her...don't worry I'll take good care of her." Nightmare looked at Error with a sneer. "Go drop him off somewhere. Or keep him. I don't care."

Error spluttered while Nightmare portaled away with his prize.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed. I do take requests. Let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know I said you'd only get 3 parts.
> 
> But god damn I was not happy with that ending. 
> 
> Let me known what you think.

Nightmare purred as you sat on his lap. He was so proud of you. He pulled you close to his chest and ran his phalanges through your hair, a smirk dancing along his face.

You numbly stared at the wall, eyes unfocused. You could faintly hear Nightmare talking to the others, but you didn't care. Nightmare nuzzled into your cheek, startling you slightly. You gazed up at him. His eyelight stared menacingly back. You shivered and forced yourself to cuddle into him.

He sneered at that and continued his business. His arm slowly drifted towards your waist, holding you closely to his chest. You squirmed slightly, bit stopped as soon as he gave you a warning squeeze.

The meeting came to an end and you heard his team leaving. You both sat in silence, Nightmare continuously stroking your face. "What a good pet you are, all obedient...and mine." You felt your stomach churn in disgust. Through some miracle you had kept you sanity. 

Nightmare laughed, clearly reading our emotions. He ceased his petting, and turned you so you were straddling him. A teasing smirk was on his face, and his tongue swiped over his teeth. 

"And good pets get rewards don't they?" He queried, tilting his head. He leaned forwards. "Don't they?" You gasped realizing your error. 

"Yes my King." You braced yourself for him to change his mind, to decided to punish you. But it never came. Instead he gave a satisfied hum and placed a gentle kiss on your lips.

You returned to the kiss hesitantly, it was better to please him, then anger him. You used to fight, but you hadn't not since... Well...

You felt Nightmare part his mouth asking for entrance which you grudgingly granted. He now had a tongue shoved down your throat, and a firm hold on you. His tentacles were wrapping around your body, creeping up your legs. You shuddered at the goopy feeling, never quiet getting used to it. You whimpered as Nightmare's once gentle movements increased speed, and he viciously tongue fucked your throat.

You felt tears spring to your eyes as a need for air appeared and held you hostage. You tried to push away, but Nightmare snarled softly at you, and before you knew it your hands were pinned to his chest. You just had to hold on a little more-

"Mommy?" A quiet voice rang out. Nightmare pulled away from you, tentacles receding from their grip. 

"Mommy's fine Norra, why don't you go back to bed starlight?" Nightmare grinned at the little girl peering into the throne room.

"Daddy..I don't feel so good. I want Mommy..." Norra shuffled behind the wall, and you glanced nervously at her.

"W..what's wrong Norra?" Nightmare narrowed his eyes at you, but passed it away. After all, that was your daughter too.

"My tummy hurts." She sniffed, "and..and I'm really cold." Nightmare gazed at her, before turning to you with an unreadable expression.

"Why the hell does she always want you?" He hissed as his hold on you loosened and he waved you off his lap.   
"Just go deal with her, I have business to attend to." He gave a wave with his tentacles and disappeared into the shadows.

You immediately rushed over to Norra, clasping her closely to you. "It's ok sweetie, let's get you to bed. And I'll fetch you some tummy medicine." She nodded into your chest and you scoped her upwards.

You hummed a lullaby softly as you made your way back to the nursery. Norra shivered in your hold and curled tighter into your chest.

You gave a nervous look at the 4 year old, she looked sick and she sure sounded it. You deposited her into her bed and disappeared into the bathroom, grabbing the appropriate medications. 

You slipped quietly back into the bedroom and gave her the meds.

She looked up at you despairingly, "do I have to mommy?" You gave her a look and she shuddered as she took the medicine.

You began tucking her into her bed, taking care to pile a multitude of blankets on top of her.  
You slid under the covers and curled around her. Holding her tightly to you. She sighed contently and cuddled closer.

You treasured those moments. Norra was the light of your life in a prison of Darkness. And despite Nightmare's general treatment, you knew he adored her almost more than he loved you.

You felt worn out as you lay curled around your now sleeping child, and debated leaving and returning to your bedroom. Nightmare would be expecting you there, and if you delayed there could be consequences.

Fuck it.

You wanted to spend time with your child and you'd be dammed if you gave it up. You shut your eyes and allowed yourself to sleep, mentally bracing yourself for what would happen in the land of dreams.


End file.
